


Reunion

by Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams/pseuds/Broken_Hearts_Shattered_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Brian Johnson and John Bender have been together for eleven years now, since Brian’s freshman year. When they are invited to their high school reunion, both men decide to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Brian Johnson-Bender was happy to say that his life had worked out for the best. He’d graduated from MIT, was married to his high school sweetheart, and owned a beautiful home in Southern Chicago. Sometimes, he wished his parents could see his success just so he could rub it in their face. The thought of what they’d done in his senior year of high school still hurt. He knew they wouldn’t agree with his sexuality...but he hadn’t expected to be kicked out of the house for it. Disowned. But that’s exactly what they’d done. Still, nothing but good had come out of it. He and John had left for a small studio apartment near MIT where John had gotten a job as a janitor. It hadn’t been easy but they’d been together and that was all that mattered. 

Yes, Brian Johnson had married John Bender They’d gotten together, in secret, Brian’s freshman year and had stayed together throughout the years. Brian was one of the only people who could say that he knew the real John Bender. He knew the smart, funny, sarcastic asshole that was John Bender. Most people thought John was dumb but that was an act. An act he no longer used. John owned a small car shop. It was small but business was thriving and John was happy with it. He came home each day with dirty hands and grin that still lit up Brian’s world. No one called him Bender these days. Not anyone but Brian at least. To Brian, John would always be Bender. And to Bender, Brian would always be Brain. They were nicknames that they’d always had for one another and always would. 

“Bender? You home yet?” Brian called out as he walked in the door.

“In the kitchen!” 

Brian walked into the kitchen where he found his husband carefully doing dishes. He walked over and wrapped his long arms around Bender’s waist, kissing his bare shoulder blade. Bender shivered, turning to look at Brian carefully.

“You’re starting something you can’t finish there Brainiac.”

“Who says?” 

“I say.”

Brian hummed before going to sit at the kitchen table. There was a stack of mail sitting there and Brian filed through it carefully. As he sifted through it, he saw an envelope from Shermer High School. Opening it, he saw an invitation to their high school reunion. Turning to John, Brian asked if John was interested in going.

“I guess so. It’d be nice to see how well the others did.” he said.

“I’ll call Allison and Andy real quick and see if they’re gonna go. We could have dinner with them after the reunion.”

Allison and Andy had been married for eight years now. Another case of High School sweethearts gone right. They were still in contact with them and met up at least twice a month to have dinner and a movie together. 

Brian pulled out his phone and dialed Andy’s number. The man answered on the second ring. 

“Heya Bri. What’s up?”

“Not much. Just got our invitation to the high school reunion.”

“So did we. Are you guys going? Allison and I are definitely going. She wants to see how everyone is doing.”

“We’re going as well. I think Bender wants to shove his success in everyone’s faces.” 

Andy laughed. “We should have dinner afterwards. At Murphy’s. That old place is still standing.” 

“I was actually gonna suggest the same thing.”

“Great minds think alike.” 

Brian laughed. “We’ll see you this weekend then.”

“Definitely. Are you and Bender coming as a couple?”

“Yeah. It’ll be a way to shock the shit out of Vernon. You know he’s still working there, right?”

“God he must be eighty by now.”

“Around that, yeah.”

“He’s gonna shit his pants when he sees how successful we all are.” 

“Right? I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees that Bender and I are still together, though. He predicted that we’d last a year tops.”

“And here we are eleven years later and you’re still stupidly in love.”

“So are you and Alli.” 

“True enough.”

Brian laughed. “We’ll see you on Saturday.”

“See ya.”

They hung up and Brian began to get dinner ready. It was routine. Brian cooked dinner and Bender cleaned it all up. After dinner, they went to their bedroom and packed two small suitcases for the road. Bender called ahead and reserved a hotel room and Brian got ready for bed. 

On Saturday morning, the boys got up and dressed. Bender made coffee and toast before they headed out. The reunion wasn’t until five but they’d made plans to hang out with Andy and Allison before and after the reunion. The drive to Shermer was short but fun and Bender drove because Brian hated driving. They met Alli and Andy at Murphy’s at four o’clock. An hour before the reunion and they had a quick lunch. 

“Brian? Is that you?”

The sound of his mother’s voice had Brian groaning. He took Bender’s hand in his own, squeezing it ever so slightly.

“Yes.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“High School reunion. My husband and I decided to come.”

“You’re not still pretending to be gay, are you?”

“I was never pretending. I really am gay. And I’m married. To a man I love with all my heart.”

“I really wish you’d drop this act. We both know this really isn’t who you are.”

Bender’s hand tightened around his own. Seconds later, he spoke. “I think I know what my husband likes. We’ve been together eleven years now. Pretty sure he’s not faking being gay.”

Brian’s mother’s face tightened. “You’re the asshole that did this! You turned him into some...some freak.”

“That’s enough mother. He didn’t turn me into anything. I fell in love with Bender and that’s it. Now we’re leaving because we’ve got to be at the reunion in fifteen minutes.” 

And with that, Brian led his friends and husband out of the diner. Outside, he buried his face in Bender’s chest and took a deep breath. He was so angry he felt like hitting something and that didn’t happen very often. When he was calm, he stood and walked with Bender over to their car. 

“Don’t let her get to ya bud. She’s not worth your time.” Andy said and Brian smiled.

“Thanks.” 

“It’s the truth.”

“See ya in about five seconds.” 

They drove separately to the reunion and waited for the others to get out of their respective cars before going inside. The gymnasium was packed with people but they quickly recognized Dick Vernon standing in the doorway. He noticed them right away and shuffled over. 

“So you’re still together then are ya?” he asked Brian.

Brian smiled. “And more in love than ever.” he said, just to make the old man’s blood pressure up.

The old man rolled his eyes. “Can’t believe you’re with this loser. Probably sits at home and makes you do all the working.”

Bender laughed. “Nah. I own a car shop, actually. I work hard for the money I earn.’

Brian grinned. “That he does. Now let’s go mingle.”

After an hour of mingling, they came face-to-face with Claire. She looked much the same as she always had. A little bigger to be sure but she was still Claire. She stared at them, eyes going wide when she saw the way Bender had his arm wrapped around Brian’s shoulders. 

“There were rumors that you two were...together. But I hadn’t believed them.” she said.

Bender laughed. “We’ve been together eleven years now.”

Claire smiled. “I’m glad you’re doing well, John. It’s nice to see.” 

“I’m only doing well because of him. He makes me a better person.”

“I’m happy you’ve found someone like that, then.”

“Me too.” 

Bender smiled at Brian, kissing his forehead softly. Brian grinned at him. They mingled for a few more hours before Andy and Alli decided it was time to head home. Tired, they did. They went to the diner and had a quick dinner before heading back home. The reunion had been fun, even if Bender had only gone to shove his success in Vernon’s face.


End file.
